


Through The Looking Glass

by batsy_rocks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Batman is Abusive, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Whump, Character Split Into Two People, Community: dckinkmeme, Complicated Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Magic, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Revelations, Spells & Enchantments, That's it, but not really?, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks
Summary: Bruce always acted different when he was wearing the cowl. It was something Dick noticed almost from the start, but had stopped questioning along the years.
Relationships: Bat Family & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Batman, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=333310#cmt333310) at the dckinkmeme.
> 
> I mentioned there that this prompt deserves a better and longer fill, but I was inspired to write this and so I decided to share it.

Dick parked his cycle on its assigned spot and couldn't stop himself from staring at the Batmobile already parked in its usual place. He made himself moved to go to the main area of the Batcave with a quick stride, the roar of Jason's bike sounding behind him.

B hadn't signaled an emergency, but the fact he came back to the cave so early and with no explanation whatsoever was alarming enough. Dick could have just contacted Alfred and let him handle it, of course, but something had made him come instead. Jason must have felt it too because he decided to come along too without being prompted.

He headed straight to the area by the Batcomputer, almost stopping in his tracks as soon as he saw the scene before him.

There was Bruce slumped in his chair, still wearing the suit minus the cowl and gauntlets, his face buried in his hands and elbows resting on his knees. Towering over him was, well, _Batman._ He was still wearing the full suit and had a tense, almost hostile stance as he glared down at Bruce. The sight alone made a knot form in Dick's stomach. His steps were less secure as he covered the distance that still separated him from the two men.

"What's going on?"

Batman turned to him, the white lenses of the cowl narrowed to slits. "You could use your brain for once instead of asking stupid questions."

Dick almost took a step back, doing his best to keep the hurt off his face. He knew B could be harsh when he was wearing the cowl, but that went a bit too far. It had sounded almost vicious. "Okay, that was mean."

"You should think before opening your mouth if you can't handle the answer."

His eyes flicked to Bruce, but he seemed to have shrunk even further into himself at Batman's words. Okay. Something was definitely wrong here. Dick turned to Batman with a frown, his mouth open to speak only to find Jason was already standing by his side and speaking before he could say a word. "Alright, asshole. You don't have to be a _total_ asshole."

Batman's body tensed even further, aggression and rage pouring out of him in waves as he glared at Jason with the same hater he reserved for Joker or a couple of the most dangerous rogues. "What are you doing in my cave?! Get out!"

Dick could tell he wasn't the only one surprised and a little intimidated by the violent response, but Jason didn't back down. His brother glared right back, looking just as ready to throw the first punch.

One thing was for sure now: That man was not their Bruce- because Dick was pretty sure the man under that cowl was _a Bruce._ But then again, the Bruce just sitting there doing nothing didn't quite look like their Bruce either.

Was this a universe displacement? Had their dad somehow switched places with these two Bruces? Or maybe he was around here somewhere too. Dick didn't get the time check.

"Yeah, no. I think I'm gonna stay right where I am, but thanks," Jason replied with a grin.

"You filthy piece of-"

"That's enough," Bruce spoke quietly, slowly standing up to face the other man. They were almost the same person and were dressed pretty much the same way, and yet Batman looked stronger and bigger. More dangerous. Dick had no doubt in that second that Batman could and would beat Bruce to a pulp if he wanted to.

And wasn't that a chilling thought. Dick spared a second to be thankful the rest of the kids weren't here right now to witness this- whatever it was.

"You shut up," Batman growled, making Bruce flinch as he took a menacing step toward him. Bruce's eyes lowered to rest somewhere by Batman's chin as the man continued speaking but he didn't back down. "It's your fault none of them are good enough. You always held them back with your weakness and your pathetic attempts at parenting."

Dick turned worried, panicked eyes in Jason's direction, but the younger boy only had eyes for Batman. "Alright, I think that's enough of you, dickhead."

"Is it." There was a smirk pulling at the corner of Batman's mouth as he spoke. He was enjoying this.

"Jason,"

The tentative call made Dick look in Bruce's direction and see the angst and fear in his eyes, but it wasn't enough to sway Jason, who cut him off without even looking at Bruce and before he could do more than call his name.

"What gives you the fucking right to-"

"You better what your mouth, boy," Batman warned, eyes narrowed even further. "Or you're going to be picking your teeth up off the floor."

"I'll like to see you try, fucker."

The creak of Batman's gauntleted hands was loud enough to be heard. "It's about time someone teaches you your place."

Dick stared warily at the two, debating the merits of stopping Jason or better yet, joining him, but one more look at Bruce's pale face helped him make up his mind.

"Jay, please-"

"Don't," Jason snarled, never taking his eyes away from Batman.

"Come on, then. Let's show your father you're just as useless as him."

The mocking tone he used and the words themselves made Dick's hands curl into fists at his sides as he glared at Batman. Okay, that bastard really deserved one punch or five.

"Stop." Bruce didn't shout, but his voice was loud enough to draw everyone's attention to him as he moved to stand between his sons and Batman.

Everything happened too fast after that.

One second Bruce and Batman were glaring at each other, the tension between them almost thick enough to touch, and the next Bruce was on the ground as bright red blood dripped from his face while Batman snarled above him with his fist still raised.

Dick and Jason turned to Batman with murder in their eyes.

"What the fuck-"

"How dare you-"

"I believe that is quite enough now, sirs." Alfred's familiar voice echoed behind them.

Dick didn't dare turn around. He couldn't risk Batman attacking any of them if he looked away. He did, however, catch out of the corner of his eye the way Bruce's shoulders dropped at the sound of Alfred's voice. Only it wasn't in shame or contrition. It was relief. The realization made the knot in his stomach tightened further.

The soft sound of Alfred's footsteps filled the silent cave. Dick and Jason tried to stop him as he walked past, but the older man continued until he came to stand at Bruce's side, facing Batman. Alfred said nothing, simply stared at him for a long tense moment.

"If they can't handle this they should get the hell out of here," Batman finally growled before striding away with a dramatic swirl of his cape.

None of them moved as they watched him stalk away. Dick dared to breathe again only when he deemed him far enough away. He wanted him to get the hell out of the cave, but this was enough for now. 

"Master Bruce," Alfred called tenderly, his knees creaking as he crouched at Bruce's side. He put a hand on Bruce's shoulder and the man on the floor bowed his head in response. Dick and Jason watched helplessly as the butler helped him back to his feet, none daring to intervene.

"Are you okay, B?" Dick asked softly.

Bruce wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand. He didn't meet Dick's eyes. He didn't meet _anyone's_ eyes.

"I'm fine."

Without a word, Alfred guided him back to the chair where he had been sitting before, keeping a hand on his arm the whole time.

Dick winced as soon as he saw his face. Batman hadn't been holding back with that punch, but since Bruce didn't just drop unconscious Dick guessed he reacted fast enough to avoid the worst of it. He resisted the urge to go after Batman and punch him too. That wouldn't fix anything.

"Care to fetch me the first aid kit, Master Jason?"

He looked at Jason then, not surprised to see he looked even angrier than before as he looked down at Bruce with brows furrowed. He was worried, Dick realized. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jason left in the direction of the med bay a second later. Dick had no doubt he would have gone after Batman in a heartbeat were it not for Alfred's request.

Dick took off his mask and rubbed a rough hand across his face.

Jason came back before too long, and Dick and he stood side by side as Alfred worked, watching in silence as he cleaned away the blood and assessed the damage.

 _Alfred hadn't been surprised._ The thought came out of nowhere as Dick watched him tend to Bruce.

The whole family may joke about how Alfie was totally unflappable and always knew everything, but they all knew that wasn't entirely true. Despite his countless skills and unfathomable wisdom, he was human just like the rest of them. They had seen proof of that in the past.

But he hadn't been surprised Batman punched Bruce in the face. Dick wasn't sure he liked what that might imply.

Maybe Alfred had been aware of the situation (whatever it was) but that shouldn't be enough to explain his complete lack of reaction to seeing Bruce hurt. Or why he wasn't saying anything now. It was not like they could be doing their silent conversation thing when Bruce refused to meet his eyes.

"You're our Bruce, right?" Dick asked tentatively when Alfred finished taking care of him. "You belong in this dimension."

Bruce's eyes flicked his way for just a second. "I’m from this dimension, yes."

Dick bit his lip. He wasn't surprised by that, to be honest. He may not have all the pieces yet, but a very ugly picture was starting to form in his head after watching Bruce's behavior and his reaction to Batman, as well as Alfred's response.

He wanted to be told he was wrong more than he had ever wanted anything else.

"Alright, old man. Why don't you tell us what the hell happened so we can start working on sending that psycho back to where he belongs."

Bruce took a deep breath. "Technically he is where he belongs. He's me. He's the part of me that is Batman," He clarified to the horror of both boys.

"Fucking magic," Jason muttered under his breath.

Dick risked a look in Alfred's direction. The older man was yet to leave Bruce's side, a silent but supportive presence. Dick may not be the best at reading him, but there was no mistaking the concern in his eyes as he watched Bruce, and yet again no hint of surprise.

"Wait. Are you saying you just punched yourself?" Jason asked incredulously.

Bruce didn't give a reply.

"That's totally fucked up. Really. Like-"

"Jay," Dick cut in softly. It was not that he didn't agree with that because he kinda did, he just didn't think that was what Bruce needed to hear right now.

Jason turned to glare at him, but whatever he saw on his face made him shut up, his jaw clenched tightly.

"We should start working on fixing this as fast as possible," Bruce said after a moment. His tone and posture were still foreign, but it was the closest he had acted to his usual self so far. "I think- I know he would prefer it if we stayed separate indefinitely, and he may try to ensure that happens."

That was a blatant understatement if Dick ever heard one. They had seen Batman and Bruce interact for only a couple of minutes and he had no doubt Batman would be willing to do whatever it took to remain far away from Bruce.

The physical attack was a red flag by itself, but what worried Dick the most was the total disregard Batman seemed to have for his literal other half. He had done nothing but insult Bruce and put him down. And Bruce's reaction to Batman's mere presence was even more worrisome. It was heartbreaking.

He had to wonder if things were this bad when they were the same person. Was Batman always crushing Bruce under his boot, ignoring his needs and wishes, and always putting himself first? He may be unable to punch Bruce then, but that didn't mean he couldn't _hurt_ him.

It had to be worse when they were the same person, Dick decided at that second. There was no one to stand between Bruce and Batman's hate and his vicious words when they were in the same body. Nobody to step in and stop Batman from hurting him.

Dick felt a lump form in his throat when he looked back at Bruce and found him sitting silent and still in his chair. Almost as if he were waiting for someone else to take charge and tell him what to do. It made a sickening kind of sense, he supposed, if Batman was the one calling the shots all the time.

An even more sickening thought crossed his mind. Was Bruce nothing more than a spectator in his own body, unable to do or say anything as Batman did whatever the hell he wanted?

No. That couldn't be true. They would have noticed sooner if that was the case. Besides, Dick couldn't believe the man he just met as Batman would have bothered to take in a handful of children in need of a home and family. It couldn't have been _Batman_ comforting him after nightmares or taking him for ice cream just because. The man ready to hit Jason couldn't be the same who listened to him ramble about anything and everything with the hint of a smile on his face. That had to be all Bruce.

It was probably a lot more complex than that. It was _Bruce_ , after all. But still. Could they really just let Bruce go back to sharing a body with Batman now that they knew the truth?

Did they even have a choice?

**Author's Note:**

> Things I want you to know about this universe because why not:
> 
> Yes, Alfred knows Batman is abusive toward Bruce. There isn't much he can do about it but try to reel Batman in when things get particularly bad and do his best to convince Bruce he wouldn't be worthless without Batman. It's a work in progress.
> 
> Bruce takes whatever Batman throws at him because he's the better part of himself, and he thinks he deserves it, but when it comes to his kids he finds the strength to stand up to him. That's how he managed to take them in and why Batman mentioned his fatherly behavior stopped them from becoming good little soldiers. Bruce couldn't stop Batman from turning them into his sidekicks, but he did stop him from going too far with their training.
> 
> Once the Batkids start showing up things get better little by little since Bruce has people who obviously love him and treat him like he's a real person and worth something. That's why the rest of the family didn't notice anything before. Of course, things do take a turn for the worst when Jason dies, but just like in canon Tim came along to save Bruce from drowning in Batman's darkness.
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about this piece! The prompt was just so interesting that I couldn't resist writing a little something, so I hope you liked it!
> 
> English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
